CINTA TANPA BATAS
by Aozora Strawchan
Summary: "Aku seorang faun kelinci"/ "HINAATAA AWAASS"/ "Naruto-kun kita harus segera..."/ "Gomennasai... dunia kita berbeda"/ "Aishiteru".../ Saat terbenamnya fajar. seukir kata terlukis di benaku melukis nama CINTA. namun saat itu pula rasa sakit teramat sangat ku dapat ketika cintaku ini mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah ada... WARNING : Type Kanon


**Kon'chiwa minna~ gimana nih kabarnya? Semoga aja kagak baik… whahahahahaha *plaaakkk… 0ke ini fict ke tiga saya…. Dan mungkin kagak berhasil… *BASA BASI LOE AUTHOR(plaaakk)…**

**Oke kita langsung aja yuk…. :D**

.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

_**Naruto punya masashi kishimoto tapi fict ini milik gue gitoohhh (*plaaaakk di gaprak masashi kishimoto) :p**_

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1 **

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING MINNA~

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di kota Tokyo, menampilkan berbagai toko butik maupun caffe yang tampak sudah buka. Matahari yang sudah tinggi meski di bilang pagi tapi panasnya sudah sampai di ubun ubun. Mengenal saat ini adalah awal musim panas.

Nampak di sebuah halaman rumah yang bak istana. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyala tengah memasukan tas ransel ke dalam mobil jip hitamnya. Di depan pintu utama rumahnya sepasang orang paruh baya tengah melambaikan tangan ke dirinya.

"KAA-SAN…TOU-SAN NARUTO BERANGKAT~". Teriak pemuda yang rupanya bernama naruto dari dalam mobilnya yang kacanya terbuka.

"HATI HATI". Ucap wanita paruh baya dengan rambut merahnya yang panjang. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari naruto. Mobil jip hitamnya langsung melesat keluar gerbang rumah mewahnya.

Naurto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kea rah hutan di daerah Tokyo. Kini remaja yang berkedudukan kelas 2 SMA ini tengah melakukan liburan musim panasnya. Ya bagi Negara yang memiliki 4 musim pasti ada yang namanya musim panas. Dan kini NAMIKAZE NARUTO tengah menjalani liburannya dan memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah pondok yang di sewanya di hutan selama beberapa hari saja.

Hobbynya yang senang berkemah tatkala membuat khawatir kedua orang tuanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, yang biasanya ia membawa perlengkapan seperti tenda tapi kali ini berbeda. Ini atas usulan kedua orang tuanya yang khawatir tingkat akut untuk menyewa pondok nanti. Ya mau tak mau ia pun menurutinya dari pada perkemahannya gagal?

Tak terasa kini ia sudah memasuki daerah hutan. Meski di namakan hutan tapi pohonya tak terlalu lebat dan banyak, dan juga adanya jalan kecil yang hanya bisa di lewati satu mobil saja. Lalu tak jauh dari jalan yang ia lewati ia menemukan sebuah pondok kecil yang ia duga itu pondok yang ia sewa. Langsung saja dirinya dan mobilnya* ya iya masa' Cuma mobil doang setan dong?*

Ia pun turun dengan membawa tas ranselnya seraya menghirup dalam dalam udara sekitarnya yang sangat teramat sejuk. Selesai dengan kegiatannya ia pun masuk ke dalam pondok kecil yang berbahan dasar kayu itu.

Di pandanginya ruangan sekitar pondok, ia juga mulai menyelusuri tiap ruang yang hanya ada 3 buah di pondok itu. 'Lumayan tak terlalu kotor'. Pikirnya dalam hati mengenai pondok tersebut. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam kamar yang hanya tergelar satu futon dan beberapa barang yang terbuat dari kayu, semua barangnya pun dari kayu.

Tak menunggu lama ia langsung membereskan pakaiannya ke dalam kotak kayu yang cukup besar namun cukup untuk di tempati pakaian yang ia bawa. Setelah membereskan semuanya, ia berinisiatif mencari kayu bakar di tengah hutan. Ia pun segera keluar dengan membawa pisau lipat, untuk berjaga jaga apabila ada binatang buas atau bandit.

Ia pun berjalan ke tengah hutan, namun tak sampai ke tengah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya melangkah ia melihat banyak ranting yang berserakan ia pun merasa senang dan langsung di ambilnya. Saat mengumpulkan kayu bakar atau ranting ia melihat sebuah mawar yang aneh sekali, mawar itu tidak tumbuh tapi terjatuh yak arena tak ada akar di sana. Ia pun memandang aneh bunga mawar yang memang aneh dengan warna indigo dan baunya yang sangat wangi. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya, dan ia juga melihat mawar itu lagi tak jauh dari tempatnya memungut mawar indigo itu.

Ia pun mulai berjalan kea rah mawar itu, dan ternyata serakan mawar itu menghasilkan sebuah jejak, ya seperti jejak yang sengaja di hasilkan. Karena rasa penasarannya ia pun memutuskan mengikuti kemana arah serakan mawar itu berujung.

Ia berjalan terus, terus dan terus semakin memasuki kedalam hutan. Hingga tak terasa mawar itu telah berujung pada sebuah goa kecil yang mengarah ke dalam tanah. Karena penasaran ia pun masuk kedalam goa tersebut yang ternyata berbidang miring dan tak datar.

"UWWWAAAAA~". Teriak naruto keras saat tubuhnya berseluncur pada tanah goa dari batu yang licin. Dan ternyata goa itu membawanya ke dalam sebuah sinar di depannya.

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Hingga pandangannya kini menatap sebuah langit langit ruangan berwarna indigo sama persis seperti bunga mawar yang membawanya sampai ke sini. Ia pun mulai mencoba duduk hingga suatu suara mengagetkannya.

"Tuan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, tuan masih sakit". Ucap seorang gadis yang ia duga sebaya dengannya berucap lirih karena gugup.

Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangan itu. dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dengan telinga layaknya kelinci dan pakaian yang agak terbuka dan juga kakinya yang di balut sepatu kelinci serta memiliki ekor. Naruto kaget bukan main saat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"UWAAAA mau apa kau?". Teriak naruto mulai mudur ke belakang hingga dirinya menabrak tembok. Namun gadis misterius itu tak kunjung memberhentikan jalannya. Gadis itu malah duduk di sampingnya dan menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk.

"Ne..? Tuan tak usah takut… tuan harus makan… dan siapa nama tuan?". Ucap gadis itu pada naruto seraya menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur. Gadis itu pun masih setia duduk di sebelah naruto. Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku naruto.. Namikaze Naruto.. kalau kau nona?". Ucap naruto sopan. Dan kini wajah gadis itu di hiasi rona merah.

"A-aa aku hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata". Ucap hinata member jeda sejenak. "Nah sekarang Namikaze-san harus segera makan". Ucap hinata sopan.

"Panggil aku naruto cukup Naruto". Ucap naruto menjelaskan.

"A-aa iya Naruto-kun". Ucap hinata malu malu.

"Mmm sebenarnya aku ada di mana? Dan setauku aku tadi terjatuh dalam gua karena mengikuti jejak mawar indigo". Ucap naruto yang kini malah membuat hinata yang terlonjak kaget.

"Go-gomennasai… i-itu mawarku yang jatuh".ucap hinata seraya membungkuk merasa bersalah.

"Hah? Ja-jadi i-ini bukan tempat pondokku tadi". Ucap naruto yang makin penasaran.

"Iie… ini dunia faun". Ucap hinata malah semakin membuat naruto terlonjak kaget.

"La-lalu ka-kau si-siapa?". Tanya naruto yang kaget bukan main. Hinata hanya tersenyum seraya menjawab…

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Wahhh~ gomennasai nih minna… bikin penasaran di akhirnya ahahahaha *emang sengaja.. hihihihihi#plaaaakk…..**

**Okelah minna geraldine minta maafpun pasti di maafin kok*Kepedean kalek(Gubraaaakk)…. Untuk fict GJ ini mohon … dan akhir kata Matta ashita~ ^^**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**REVIEW ^^**


End file.
